


Graced by an Angel

by tadanomarz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: The Shepherds pick up another sleeping stranger off the ground again.
Kudos: 7





	Graced by an Angel

It's the first time Robin has seen a woman with wings. She gracefully flies across the battlefield, avoiding a rain of arrows in the process. They had found her not too long ago, passed out in a meadow bordering Ylisse and Regna Ferox. 

Her songs are all different, magical even. They inspire the troops, filling them strength to fight once again and soothe the pain from wounds inflicted in the battle. Although she is beautiful, she is a delicate thing. Any wounds that managed to snag her causes for her to fall. Orders are sent out to surround their new ally, preventing her from harm’s way. 

When Lissa reaches her, with Recover staff in hand, the stranger is soon enveloped into white light and a heron flutters in her place. But her role is the same, healing others and motivating troops with her song. And when the battle finally comes to a close, the tactician is finally able to speak with her. She enters, opening up the flap of the medic tent. 

“How are you feeling?” She closes the distance between them.

Robin ordered for Panne and Stahl to bring her to the medic tent. They still weren't sure of who or what she was, so she was be taken care of with absolute care. Feathers matted with blood scattered around where she sat. The woman looks surprised to see her, but she serenely smiles.

“I am… well.” She replies demurely, “and you?”

“I am good, thank you for asking.” Robin replies, sitting next to the blond on the cot. She immediately cuts to the chase, “we found you passed out in the field, do you remember what happened?”

“I was...sleepy." The winged woman replies slowly, carefully. "I travelled far...from home, stopped...to rest and woke up here.”

“And where are you from, miss?” Robin asks mildly.

“Tellius.” The woman doesn't even hesitate.

 _Tellius_ , the land where the legends of the Radiant Hero originated from. Robin stares at the stranger surprised, mouth open ajar. Suddenly, the tactician is brimming with questions, but tries to contain her excitement. Her mouth then closes, as she leans back. Why hadn’t she remembered this from before? She didn’t want to be too forward with their guest and temporary ally. 

“And your name?” 

“I..am Leanne,” The woman quietly replies, she giggles. “you… are a very curious Beroc.”

If she remembers correctly, Leanne was – from the legends, a shapeshifter similar to the tanguel and manakate of Ylisse. They were called Laguz, if she wasn't mistaken and Leanne was from one of the Bird Tribes, originating from the Serenes Forest. Robin couldn’t believe her eyes, and before she was able to speak another word, rustling could be heard behind them. In came Chrom and Lissa, with Frederick following behind them. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but, we've got trouble." Chrom coughs into his fist, clearing his throat. "A bunch of animals started to attack camp and–" 

" _Animals?_ Like wild animals?" Robin sputtered flabbergasted, standing up. "How many!?"

"And they talk!" Lissa adds excitedly, where Frederick shoots her a look. "Kinda like Panne when she's shifts forms!"

Leanne blinks, "Are there...any... ravens with them?"

Frederick nods, and Leanne's already brushing past them, into the fray. When Robin catches up to the heron, she watches a raven swoop down to face Leanne. Her hand's already on her Thoron tome, but she watches in fascination the raven turn into an elderly man with a _cane_. 

"L-Lady Leanne!" The older raven wheezes, "thank _goodness_ , we found you!"

Several large cats weave through the crowds of their soldiers, they're quick to transform too. One transforms into a young woman adorned in green, she breathes out a sigh.

"Princess..." The cat Laguz appears exasperated, running a hand through her hair. "You really gave us a run for our Gold, Prince Reyson was _this_ close to punching another Beroc Lord on account of kidnapping." 

Leanne's laughter is angelic sounding, twinkling like wind chimes. There's now a small group of Laguz here: quite a few ravens, cats and now wolves. Someone else descends from the sky and touches onto the ground. Robin suspects they must be related, since they're both dressed in white and are blond. 

There's a rustle from the medic tent, the clanking of armor and Robin glances over to see her friends. The clanking also alerts the group, who now turns to face them– Robin watches in amusement Chrom flinch from the stares.

"So you _didn't_ kidnap the princess?" The cat laguz asks flatly, crossing her arms.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Robin replies, "We found her asleep in the field, not too far from here, a battle erupted and she aided us in battle. We're in her debt." 

The other blond heron looks over, then smiles. "They're telling the truth, Lethe, they are not bad Beroc. I can feel their sincerity emitting off them."

"Thank the Goddess." Lethe sighs in relief, "who are you anyway?"

"We're the Shepherds." Chrom introduces with a wave, but that earns him a snort. 

"Where's your sheep them?" A wolf snickered from the back, now transforming into a woman. She leans against the other blond heron.

"We tend to _a lot of sheep_!" Lissa exclaims with a giggle, "Basically we're a small militia from a country called Ylisse to fend off bandits 'nd stuff, oh– I'm Lissa by the way! That's my older brother Chrom, and that's our friend Robin, the tactician!" There's a small pause, she gestures to Frederick. "And this is Frederick!"

"And Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa are the prince and princess of Ylisse also." Frederick adds with a cough.

The group of laguz begins to chuckle at Lissa's bright enthusiasm– which is a relief, because there were a lot and they couldn't risk another fight. Leanne faces toward them, with a wide smile.

"T...Tha...Thank you again." Leanne stutters out, but she radiants warmth– it makes some of the other soldiers swoon. "We'll help you the best we can!"

 _This_ catches her party off guard, leading them to look at her incredulously.

"Sister." The older heron addressing firmly, "...we have to return home, you don't want Reyson to pluck out all his feathers while waiting, right?"

" _No_. I've...been told by.. the forest there are enemies approaching." Leanne looks to him, stubbornly, wearing a childish pout. "It's...the least....we can do?"

"Eh, it's alright Rafiel." The wolf laguz said, nudging the heron with a grin, "we ought to repay them for saving the princess, yeah?"

"Enemies?" Chrom startles, blinking.

The wolf laguz sniffs the air, then nods with a confirm. "They've got a horrible stench, by the way. Name's Nailah, I'm the Queen of Hatari."

"Rafiel, Prince of Serenes." Rafiel introduces with a wave, his wings flexing out. 

"I'm Lethe." The one in green waves.

"I am Nealuchi." The older raven introduces with a wave, " _Honestly_ , these nestlings are going to give this old bird a heart attack."

It takes a half hour for the undead forces to arrive, and they come and hit fast. But their newfound Laguz allies do too, catching them by surprise and it inspires their own soldiers. Robin watches from the distance how Queen Nailah teams up with Panne, they tear into their foes. Lethe meanwhile backs up Nowi who spits out fire, then giving the cat a chance to scratch out the enemy's eyes. Nealuchi accompanies Cherche, and they dance on the wind, tearing through the undead peagsus knights with ease.

Leanne settles in on the back, weaving a melody on her lips and inspires both Olivia and Henry who laughs and casts his magic out. Rafiel aides Chrom, healing him with the mysterious galdrar and his wounds are gone, giving him the energy to barrel into their foes again. 

At the end, they split the gold between forces and the Shepherds bid the Laguz farewell.

"Should we ever cross paths again," Robin begins, smiling, "know you are always welcome to Ylisse."

Leanne grins, it makes Robin swoon internally too. "You too, always welcome in... Serenes too!"

The laguz transform, and they disappear into the woods, and once they're gone Chrom lets out a small sigh.

"Man, we keep doing it." Chrom said.

"Do what?" Lissa asks, curious.

"Picking up sleeping strangers off the ground?" Robin asks with a chuckle, to which Chrom solemnly nods to. It's become their brand at this point. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in (checks watch) 2016 when I started checking out more of Fire Emblem games. I re-edited it and added little details. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
